Sigismund Asgrimsson
Sigismund Asgrimsson is the son of Hallstein, and Torunn marking him as a commoner from southern Hannover. Sigismund would be born the third child of Hallstein and Torunn to poor Teutons living in the southern Hannover town of Pfalz where his birth was a source of pain for the family who could barely keep alive his two elder siblings. At four years old Sigismund would lose his mother, and sister to sickness of which also caused his father to leave the house abandoning him and his brother who was nine to fend for themselves and during this time his brother begin a career in crime to keep the two alive. At twelve Sigismund already showing signs of his great intelligence would come to impress a prominent priest in his town and became the priests bookkeeper and general administrator. Following the discovery that the priest was using the temples money for his own personal gain and that he was molesting women of the temple it was Sigismund that would brutally murder the man staging his death as the act of a vengeful victim and escaping justice for this murder. At the age of sixteen Sigismund after the murder of the priest he had served for several years he would travel southward to the Kingdom of Lorraine where he eventually rode to the small village of Hachiville and it was here where his story would take a dramatic turn. During the events of the Lorraine Civil War it was Sigismund and his Dutchy of Hachiville that became infamous as they joined the forces of Richard Beiberwoosen and committed mass atrocities across western Lorraine. After nearly a year of fighting in western Lorraine the forces of Sigismund Asgrimsson would move into eastern Lorraine where he fought at the Battle of Stockgarden and destroyed the opposing force he was fighting and then despite being commanded by Richard to stand down he would remain in the Stockgarden area destroying several villages before eventually he was forced to return to Hachiville when Richard Beiberwoosen now king threatened to bring him to justice. Characteristics Personality History Sigismund would be born the third child of Hallstein and Torunn to poor Teutons living in the southern Hannover town of Pfalz where his birth was a source of pain for the family who could barely keep alive his two elder siblings. Death and Abandonment At four years old Sigismund would lose his mother, and sister to sickness of which also caused his father to leave the house abandoning him and his brother who was nine to fend for themselves and during this time his brother begin a career in crime to keep the two alive. Finding Purpose At twelve Sigismund already showing signs of his great intelligence would come to impress a prominent priest in his town and became the priests bookkeeper and general administrator. Discoveries Following the discovery that the priest was using the temples money for his own personal gain and that he was molesting women of the temple it was Sigismund that would brutally murder the man staging his death as the act of a vengeful victim and escaping justice for this murder. Leaving Hannover At the age of fifteen Sigismund after the murder of the priest he had served for several years he would travel southward to the Kingdom of Lorraine where he eventually rode to the small village of Hachiville and it was here where his story would take a dramatic turn. Family Members Adhela Asgrimsson Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Adhela Asgrimsson - Wife|link=Adhela Asgrimsson Relationships Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard Category:People Category:People of Lorraine Category:Human Category:Teuton Category:Knight Category:Knight of Sigmar Category:Desciple of Sigmar Category:Leader Category:House Asgrimsson Category:POV Character Category:Teufrank Category:People of Hannover Category:Commoner